Botanical classification: Prunus persica. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Burpeachthriteenxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, Prunus persica, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachthirteenxe2x80x99. The present variety of peach tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachthirteenxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of an unnamed, late ripening, clingstone peach tree which was used as the seed parent, and the peach tree xe2x80x98A48-70xe2x80x99; (unpatented) which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1997 season, the new, present variety, was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of peach tree xe2x80x98Burpeachthirteenxe2x80x99 was accomplished by budding to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown that those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appear to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burpeachthirteenxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which is of large size, and which has vigorous growth, and which further is a regular and productive bearer of large, late ripening, firm, yellow fleshed, freestone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The tree has a medium-high chilling requirement of approximately 750 hours. The tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree with a high degree of red skin coloration, and firm flesh. The fruit appears to have good handling and shipping quality. Still further, the xe2x80x98Burpeachthirteenxe2x80x99 peach tree bears fruit that is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately September 19 to September 26. In comparison to the unnamed seed parent the new variety ripens 3 or more days earlier.